


Photograph

by tbhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sad, Secret love, and yes, but they will end up together, inspired by nottinghill, it will be relevant later on in the story, its not that cheesy, just sort of the gist of nottinghill, reporter and celebrity love story, the title is from an ed shear song, there will be angst, this is a series so it'll be pretty long, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhnewtmas/pseuds/tbhnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas meet. Thomas is a famous heart throb who acts in a lot of teenage rom coms. Newt is an intern for one of the most popular magazines in California. Newt doesn't recognise Thomas as anyone famous and he likes that. They will face a lot of problems and trials but they'll get through it.<br/>--<br/>Yes i was inspired by the movie Nottinghill and the story is not as bad as the summary i swear. i just suck at this.<br/>--<br/>'“What’s your name?” Newt asked as he handed the stranger the bag. The stranger seemed to hesitate a moment, frowning. Then a small smile appeared on his face, as if deciding that Newt was worth his name.</p><p>“Thomas. It’s Thomas Edison.” The stranger— Thomas, said as he took the bag from Newt.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Books and Coffee

There are many types of journalists, from the local newspaper reporter to the foreign correspondent, the magazine feature writer to the freelance book reviewer.

Newton Issacs, an intern at “Weekly Gossips”, the most popular magazine in Califonia, just walked back to his boss’ office carrying a cup of coffee.

His boss, Teresa Agnes, was one of the most well known bossses around. She’s known for getting things her way and always getting the best gossips in town. When she was asked in an interview how she kept ahead of everyone and managed to get in on the latest happenings before anyone else, she said: ”Through all my employees, of course. I hire the best in town.”

But Newt wasn’t the best. He just turned 18 and he was looking for a college to take him in. He studied communication and did jounalism when he was in school and he wanted to be an editor for the literature department.

But he had to start from the bottom right? When he applied, he hoped to be an understudy for one of the editors at Rose Editing Office but he was posted to WICKED’s Editing for magazines. Yes, it was a good place to start but he wasn’t so sure about magazines.

“Thank you, Newt.” Teresa thanked him as she took the cup from his hands. “I received your email last night about the report on that interview with Lara Jane and I must say, I’m very impressed. I might have you do some field work and when I assign you under this case, everyone will trip over themselves trying to be your friend.”

“That sounds… exciting?” Newt wasn’t really sure where Teresa was going with this. He clutched onto his clipboard, hoping for the news to be something big, to promote his career.

“Do you know Thomas Edison? The teenage celebrity?” Teresa asked as she typed furiously on her keyboard and occasionally sipped her coffee.

“Who?” Newt answered. Newt was not really big on all the movies but he was a great fan of music and he knew how to appreciate good music. And good coffee.

“Well, that kid’s going to be in Los Angeles for two weeks and we need to get our hands on that boy. I’m going to be in-charge of this but I need someone to help me out with the press conferences and interviews.” Teresa stated as she turned to face Newt, her coffee in her hands.

“Well, I don’t even bloody know the guy. How do I know you’re not kidding me about him being super huge and crap?” Newt questioned suspiciously.

“Trust me.” Teresa said simply and frankly, Newt did really trust her.

Newt’s heartrate started to pick up. For some reason he knew she was going to ask him to be in on this case, despite not knowing who he was, but he was still getting anxious.

“And I want that person to be you. I figure it would be great on your resumes and if I were to ask a female intern, I fear she would just be busy screaming for his autographs.” Teresa finished.

\-----

It was a little later in the afternoon when Newt got off work at 3 and headed over to his Aunt Ava’s bookstore just a few blocks down from his house.

He really enjoys being around books and his Aunt Ava. He could read and listen to Aunt Ava’s humming and he enjoyed the peace and quiet around the bookshop. He worked the front desk while his Aunt was at the back, sorting out the new shipment of books.

Upon hearing the familiar soft jingle of bells of someone walking in, he said a simple ‘good afternoon’ without looking up from his book.

Newt only looked up when he heard a soft thud of a book being placed on the counter. He was met with a guy in a pair of sunglasses that you can see your reflection with, a beanie over the guy’s head and a scarf around his neck.

“It is a little chilly outside, isnt it?” Newt attempted to start a small conversation. “Wait who am I kidding, it’s bloody cold outside.”

Newt enjoyed small talks with customers, getting to know a little more of the type of books they enjoy reading or the type of coffee they like to drink.

Newt looked down at the book on the counter. I’ll give you the sun by Jandy Nelson. “Hey, this book is good. I love her writing style.” Newt said, trying once again to get the stranger to say something.

“Yeah, my sister told me to get it for her.” The stranger finally spoke up.

“That’s wonderful. Tell her she’ll love it.” Newt replied with a smile.

“You’re English, arent you? I could tell from your accent.” The stranger said again, feeling more confident, Newt supposed.

“Yeah. Moved here when I was about nine.” Newt responded as he carefully placed the book in a bag for the stranger.

The stranger just waited in silence for Newt to be done.

“What’s your name?” Newt asked as he handed the stranger the bag. The stranger seemed to hesitate a moment, frowning. Then a small smile appeared on his face, as if deciding that Newt was worth his name.

“Thomas. It’s Thomas Edison.” The stranger— Thomas, said as he took the bag from Newt. 

“Bye. Come again, Tommy. It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too… Newt.” Thomas tilted his head to Newt’s name tag.

Somehow, that name held a familiar ring to it but Newt can’t quite recall who or what.

\----

It was later at night when Newt was walking home with a cup of starbucks iced coffee he picked up just round the corner, and he couldn’t stop thinking about that encounter in the afternoon.

Yes, it was that cheesy.

But Newt couldn’t help it. He was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when he was turning a corner and of course, the odds were against him again.

He felt something hit his coffee hand but was too late to stop himself on time. He tried but his efforts were in vain and he knocked into someone, spilling the contents of his half-finished iced macchiato on the stranger.

Crap, my coffee.

Yes, that was Newt’s first thought. Followed by, holy shit.

“Bloody hell. Are you okay?” Newt hurriedly used the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe furiously away at the stranger’s black scarf and his wine colored t shirt.

“God, you must be freezing. Here, take my hoodie.” Newt rushed to unzip his hoodie to hand over to the stranger. Then he helt cold hands on his, stopping him.

“Hey, it’s okay. You keep that on.” That was when Newt looked up at the sudden contact and was met with champagne colored eyes that made Newt catch his breath. Then he saw the beanie.

The black beanie.

And the black scarf.

God, how can Newt be that stupid.

“Hey, you’re that guy back at the bookstore, right? The english guy.” The stranger’s eyes seem to light up with realization and the corners of his lips jump upward.

“Yeah, I’m that English guy.” Newt gave a soft nervous chuckle.

“My sister was glad to have the book, thank you. I actually just left her place.” Thomas said, still smiling at Newt.

“Yeah, hey, my house is right here. Let’s get you cleaned up. I have shirts that most probably could fit you.” Newt suggested, fumbling for his keys.

“That would be great, thank you.” Thomas agreed, shivering a little. “It’s cold out here.”

As Newt opened the door to his flat, he stepped in and sighed, embracing the warmth of the place.

“The shower is down the hall. I’ll get you a new set of clothes.” Newt said as he pointed down the hall.

“Okay, thanks.” Thomas responded as he made his way down the hall.

Newt ran to his room and rummaged through his cupboard for a set of clothes. He found an oversized white t shirt and grey drawstring pants and figured that would work.

“Hey Thomas, I’m leaving your clothes on the bench outside the shower okay?” Newt raised his voice so Thomas could hear him over the shower.

“Yeah, sure.” Thomas’ reply was muffled by the curtain.

While waiting for Thomas, Newt sat in the living room, with ‘New Girl’ on TV and thinking to himself, I’ve just let a stranger into my house. He could be a serial killer or something! 

But when Thomas came out of the shower and walked into the living room with a towel in his hand, drying his still damp hair, in Newt’s white t shirt and draw string pants, all thoughts of him being a serial killer melted away.

“My flatmate just moved out, so you wouldn’t be bothering anyone with you being here.” Newt said and scooched over on the couch to make space for Thomas.

Newt looked over and caught Thomas giggling.

Newt felt the corners of his lips turn up. “What?”

“You said ‘flatmate’,” Thomas looked back at Newt and answered.

“And what’s wrong with saying flatmate?” Newt’s smile grew wider.

“What’s wrong with saying roommate?” Thomas was feeling braver.

“Well, you americans have very weird speech.”

“Do you have tea with the queen?”

“Do I look like I bloody have tea with the queen? Do you have MacDonald’s with Obama?”

“Touche, Newt.”

“You americans are pretty tan.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, you guys are really pale.”

“Do you guys drink a lot?”

“Well, I don’t drink that much. Do you?”

“Kind of. But I guess it’s sort of British stereotypes.”

“Right, speaking of stereotypes, I heard british people don’t like talking to strangers.”

“You’re an exception.”

“Do you say ‘sorry’ a lot?”

“That’s another stereotype, Tommy.”

By the end of it, they were sitting directly across from each other on the couch, smiles as wide as they can get.

Then, Thomas looked at the clock behind Newt that read 10:46PM. Thomas’ face fell.

“I should get going.”

Newt’s heart felt a pull but he still continued smiling. “Yeah, no, sure. I’ll walk you out.”

Both of them walked in silence to the main door. Just before Thomas walked out, he said “You’re going to be the death of me, making me walk out in draw string pants.” He meant it jokingly but Newt’s heart jumped.

“Then stay.” Newt didn’t know where he got the courage from.

Thomas looked shocked. “What?”

“Stay. I said my flatmate just moved out, so there’s an empty room.” Newt was still not breaking eye contact with Thomas.

“Um,” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

Newt surged forward and pulled Thomas back inside and pressed him against the now closed door and put his lips next to Thomas, their foreheads touching, both of them breathing hard, hearts racing like runaway trains.

“Stay, please.” Newt whispered again.

“Yes, of course.”

Newt took Thomas by the hand and led him to his old flatmate’s room.

“Here.” Newt said, his heart still pounding like thunder.

“How bout we go your room?” Thomas suggested, a half smile on his perfect face.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Nothing happened that night, just Thomas and Newt’s breath on each other’s neck, legs tangled up underneath the bedsheets, and Newt’s hand on Thomas chest, Thomas’s hands wrapped around Newt’s waist, hearts beating in sync.

And both of them wished this moment would last forever.

“Don’t leave.” Newt pleaded with his eyes closed.

“Of course I won’t. I’ll never leave you.” Thomas replied.

Somewhere deep within Newt’s heart, something was telling him this was a non sexual one night stand and that Thomas would up and leave at 4AM, but he trusted Thomas, this beautiful stranger he just met.  
\---


	2. Birthdays and Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly i have to apologise for this coming out so late but expect more soon!! I'm already writing the next chapter so stay tuned!!

Chapter 2

 

Newt shot awake, sweating and breathing hard from his nightmare. The same recurring one ever since— _him_.

 

Then he remmebered Thomas, Tommy. The beautiful stranger he’d invite to spend the night. He felt his heart break when he looked over to his bed where a sliver of morning light showed an empty spot.

 

 _I knew it_. Newt buried his face in his hands and fell back onto the bed. _Why did I fall for it? It was too good to be true. Of course he’d leave. You’re nothing._ Newt kept telling himself.

 

After wallowing in self pity for ten minutes, he decided to get out of bed and go to work.

 

 _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid._ Newt kept chanting in his head as he walked out to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

Just as he walked into the kitchen, he saw a plate of bacon and pancakes, with a note next to it. Newt gingerly picked it up.

 

_hey newt. Sorry I had to leave early. I made breakfast :) I hope you’ll understand. I’ll be at the bookstore at 4oclock later. Wait for me._

_-Thomas x_

 

Newt heaved a sigh of relief. He had convinced himslef Thomas regretted it and told himself he made a mistake. Newt sat down and ate the cold breakfast, but it was the thought that counts, right?

 

\--

 

Newt’s walked into WICKED’s headquaters with a cup of Costa coffee in one hand because he rushed out of his house without drinking any.

 

“Sorry I’m late Teresa, trust me, I have one hell of a— Minho? What are you doing here?” Newt said as he entered Teresa’s office and saw his old flatmate and best friend, leaning against Teresa’s table, but no sign of Teresa.

 

“What? Can’t come visit my girlfriend?”

 

Right. Newt forgot they were dating. Newt sighed and sat down on the couch in the office and sipped his coffee. “Where’s Teresa?”

 

“Bathroom.” Minho replied, walking over to Newt.

 

“So, what was that ‘one hell of a story’ all about?” Minho asked as he plopped himself down next to Newt.

 

“It was nothing.” Newt responded. He knew he shouldn’t be lying to his bestfriend but he wanted to keep the secret to himself. “How are you and Teresa doing?” Newt quickly changed the topic.

 

“Well, let’s say I’ve gotten a lot better at math.” Minho replied and winked.

 

Newt groaned. It was an inside joke between the two of them. A few years ago, Minho was over at Newt’s place looking through a magazine he had snagged from his parent’s room, while Newt was reading a book.

 

He heard Minho laugh and looked up from his book. “Watcha got there shank?”

 

“Sex is like math. Add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don’t multiply!” Minho read off. Newt had choked on air.

 

“Remind me never to ask you what you’re reading.” Newt chided.

 

Newt shook the memory out of his head. “It’s so bloody weird. My bestfriend scoring with my boss.” Newt turned to Minho.

 

“It’s not weird. Aren’t you and T pretty close?” Minho questioned.

 

“Yeah, but still weird.” To speak the truth, Newt trusted Teresa with his problems more then he trusted Minho. Tell that guy a secret and it spreads like wildfire.

 

Teresa chose this moment to walk in. “Oh hey Newt, I see you bothered to drag your late ass to work.”

 

Newt gave Teresa an apologetic smile and shrugged. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Minho gave Teresa a small kiss before he grabbed his suit jacket from her chair and started to head out. “Well, I’m off. I also heard Newt here got assigned to that hotshot. Good luck dude. Minho out.”

 

Newt scoffed and Teresa waved to Minho.

 

“Speaking of that hotshot, glad you came in today because we are going to the hotel he’s staying at. He has an interview with Daisy the CEO of TeeNews magazine and we need to get pictures. Can’t believe that bitch got an interview before me.” Teresa informed Newt.

 

“Grab that camera. We’re leaving soon.”

\--

 

In and hour and a half, Newt and Teresa are waiting at the hotel lobby along with a boat load of other reporters, mostly walking and talking in pairs.

 

“Didn’t know there were so many magazines in California.” Newt muttered to himself.

 

“Well Newt, there’s a lot you don’t know.” Teresa replied, eyes still glued to the elevator which was barely visible, hidden by the throng of people.

 

“Yeah no shit. I don’t even bloody know how the guy looks like, how am I supposed to know who to get pictures of?” Newt asked.

 

“You know him when you see him.”

 

 

Another half an hour or so had past and Newt was already starting to doze off in his chair. Just then, he noticed the buzzing of people get resonably louder and his eyes snapped open when camera flashes became insistent.

 

Then he saw it.

 

A bunch of security guards in suits and sunglasses, surrounding this dark hair boy with his head down.

 

“Hey, hey, hey Teresa. Look.” He shook Teresa who was asleep. She looked dazed for a second before she realized what was happening.

 

“Dude, dude! Take pictures!” Teresa shoved Newt a little too hard.

 

“Okay! Okay! Jeez!” Newt picked up the camera and looked through the viewfinder.

 

“I can’t find him!” Newt said as he turned left to right, and back to left again, furiously looking for the dark hair teen.

 

After about two minutes, Newt and Teresa gave up. There were too many people surounding him.

 

“Ugh, this was a waste of time.” Teresa grumbled as she got into the cab.

 

“Well, we got some sick shots of the bodyguards.” Newt tried. Teresa just sighed and tilted her head back in defeat.

 

“You can go on over to your Aunt’s bookstore. I know she needs help and there’s nothing for you to do really. I guess we’ll just check the TV for the interview tomorrow then.” Teresa told Newt.

 

Newt nodded and told the cab driver his Aunt’s bookstore’s address.

 

 

 

“Aunt Ava?” Newt called when he walked in. “Aunt Ava? I’m here a little early. Teresa let me off.”

 

“Right Newt I’m over here! Just sorting out the shipment of travel books. Mind helping me darling?” Newt heard his Aunt Ava shout from the back.

 

He walked over and sat down across from her, the box of travel books in between them.

 

He picked up a book that read “Los Angeles; Where Magic Awaits You”. Newt couldn’t help but scoff really. Aunt Ava looked up at the sudden noise.

 

“Sorry, it’s just— I don’t belive in bloody magic.” Newt told Aunt Ava.

 

“Oh but you will, when you see that special someone.” Aunt Ava replied, smiling at him with that smile of hers, all knowing and reassuring.

 

A small smile formed on Newt’s lips too, knowing that Aunt Ava was talking about Uncle James. They had a very complicated relationship but they were also one of the most loving couples Newt knew.

 

He knows Aunt Ava blames herself for his death, but it wasn’t her fault entirely. They had gotten into a squabble and Uncle James has stormed out of the house and had met with an accident.

 

The sound of bells sounded at this moment and Newt put the book back into the box of unsorted books to greet te customer.

 

When he walked out, he was met with a tall boy.

 

His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair, Newt supposed. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does, swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile.

 

And Newt knew what Aunt Ava meant by magic.

 

As Thomas caught sight of Newt, he smiled. His smile sweetened the very air in Newt’s lungs.

“Hey,” Thomas greeted. “I didn’t expect you here so early but I took a shot.”

 

“Well I’m here now.” Newt responded back with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“Sorry I had to leave early, I really am—”

 

“No no no, it’s okay, really.” Newt cut Thomas off.

 

They sat at the farthest corner of the bookstore, hidden behind rows of books, and just talked for what felt like hours. About nothing really, just pointless topics and favorite movies and music.

 

“I really like Ed Sheeran, he’s a cool guy.” Thomas had said.

 

“Yeah, I do really like him too. But I adore Sam Smith.” Newt replied. They sat in silence for a bit, before Thomas worked up the courage to ask Newt to dinner.

 

“Of course I’d love to. But there’s one problem. It’s my bestfriend’s birthday and we agreed a few weeks back on dinner. I’m so so sorry.” Newt apologized.

 

“That’s okay.” Thomas replied.

 

“Okay? I mean, yeah sure, I’m sure I can get out of it—” Newt said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“No no I meant like, I could be your date. To the party.” Thomas said, his voice getting softer.

 

Newt slowly nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. It’s just a small gathering. Teresa, my boss, is his girlfriend and she’s cooking. She’s the worst cook, so you could maybe, hide the food in your bag or something.”

 

“Sounds great. Mind if I get your number?” Thomas asked.

 

“Oh of course not.” Newt wrote his number on Thomas’s hand.

 

“So I’ll pick you up at your place? Just text me and tell me it’s you.” Newt said, his head still spinning from Thomas calling it a ‘date’.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that, I’ll just meet you here. If… that’s okay with you.” Thomas said a bit too quickly and Newt raised his eyebrow.

 

Newt agreed and told him Teresa’s place wasn’t far from the bookstore.

\--

 

Newt was freaking out. What if his friend’s didn’t like Thomas? What if Thomas didn’t like his friends?

 

_Okay Newt, stop overthinking it._

 

Newt had informed Minho he would be bringing a friend so he really had nothing to worry about.

 

Newt wore a button down white tee with jeans and a beanie and grabbed Minho’s birthday present before running down to the bookstore.

 

He found Thomas in sunglasses again even though it was already 8 at night.

 

“Hey, you’re early.” Newt smiled at Thomas.

 

“Didn’t want to make you wait.” Thomas said.

 

Newt noticed Thomas was holding a small box in his hand and asked what it was.

 

“A present, of course. You said it was his birthday?” Thomas tilted his head to the side, looking at Newt.

 

 _Okay Tommy, stop being cute_.

 

Newt told him he didn’t really had to get Minho a gift but he outdone himself.

 

They walked in comfortable silence to Teresa’s flat and when they reach, Newt noticed four pairs of shoes outside so that meant everyone was already inside.

 

“So, this is it. My friends are a little crazy, but let’s hope you guys get along.” Newt joked.

 

Newt rang the doorbell but let himself in anyway, knowing Teresa usually doesn’t lock her doors.

 

“Hey guys, I’m here! You shanks better get dinner ready.” Newt shouted as he walked in, earning a few ‘ay’s from his friends in the living room.

 

Thomas followed Newt down the hall into the room where his friends were at.

 

“Hey man, nice to see—holy shit.” Gally “greeted” Newt. Newt raised his eyebrows. “Do I have something on my face?” Newt asked. He felt Thomas stiffen slightly at Gally’s words but he didn’t question it.

 

“Oh. My. God. You’re Thomas Edison.” Alby walked into the room too.

 

“Oh so I see you guys know each other. That’s great.” Newt said as he shucked off his coat. Thomas cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to Gally.

 

“What’s all the commotion about— oh my bloody hell. Thomas Edison.” Teresa and Minho walked out of the kitchen as Teresa said, staring at Thomas.

 

“Okay you guys are acting bloody weird. Someone explain what’s going on.” Newt furrowed his brows and asked.

 

Thomas grabbed Newt’s arm to turn to face him. “Look, Newt, there’s something I need to tell—”

 

Minho cut him off. “HE’S THE THOMAS EDISON SHUCKHEAD.THAT HOTSHOT FROM THE CONVERSATION IN THE MORNING.”

 

Newt turned back to Thomas, his head not quite processing any of this. “What?”

 

“Look, can we have a minute please?” Thomas turned to look at Newt’s friends. They nodded and Newt walked back into the hallway with Thomas.

 

“I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I liked the fact that someone liked me for who I was and not what I worked as.” Thomas explained.

 

Newt nodded numbly.

 

“Was that why you left early today?” Newt asked. Thomas nodded. He explained everything to Newt, from the sunglasses and beanie yesterday afternoon to the reason why he didn’t want Newt to pick him up from his flat because he stayed in a hotel.

 

“That’s… okay, I guess. I’ll still like you for you.” Newt replied. To speak quite frankly, he was overwhelmed by the information. Newt wasn’t up to date on movies yes, that was another reason why he didn’t recognise Thomas.

 

And yes, Newt knew his friends were evesdropping.

 

It’s been one hell of two days and he really just wanted to sit down, have dinner and a drink and just relax.

 

So that was exactly what he did. He tried to ignore his friend’s longing stares at Thomas or the way they would whisper about how Newt got so lucky. Gally was being super weird. He wasn’t his usual cocky self around Thomas.

 

Hm, maybe Newt did like having Thomas around, even though his friends were a little crazy.

 

Newt also liked the way they would make eye contact across the dining table and smile at each other. Or the way Thomas and Newt would look at each other and laugh when someone made a joke.

 

He really did like Thomas.

 

At the end of the night, it was time to say goodbye. Gally acted all weird again, asking Thomas to come again and hugging him for a little too long.

 

Just as Newt and Thomas left Teresa’s house and were just walking on the path, they heard shouts and ‘oh my god’ s coming from inside the house and Thomas laughed.

 

“Sorry, they’re a little…shocked?” Newt apologized. Thomas just shook his head, still smiling.

 

“I’ll walk you to your hotel then.” Newt said. Thomas nodded, slowing his speed down by a lot.

 

By the time Newt and Thomas reached the hotel, they were smiling and laughing with each other and Newt just felt so natural around him.

 

“So, this is it.” Newt said, stopping outside the hotel.

 

“Yeah…” Thomas replied, looking down.

 

“Well I guess I’ll see you some other time—”

 

“Do you want to come up?” Thomas interrupted.

 

Newt was stunned and started stuttering a little before shutting himself up.

 

“Do…you want to come up?” Thomas asked again.

 

This time Newt formed a coherent ‘yes’ and smiled. Thomas grinned back.

 

“Okay, give me five minutes.” Then Thomas ran to the lift, dissappearing behind the doors.

 

Newt couldn’t believe any of this. Having a movie star invite you to his hotel room. He didn’t want anything to happen. He just wanted to spend some times with Thomas. Not movie star Thomas, but the Thomas he first met at the bookstore.

 

Newt walked up to the lift five minutes later and knocked on Room 250.

 

Thomas instantly opened the door and Newt grinned. But Thomas wore a more frantic expression.

 

“What’s wrong?” Newt asked.

 

Thomas replied without hesitation. “Yeah, you got to go. My girlfriend from America is here, right now.”

 

People had said it was better to be sad than to be dead, or dead inside. Newt wasn’t so sure anymore. It had to be better than this awful ache, deep inside his chest.

 

“G-girlfriend?” Newt stuttered.

 

“Thomas? Who’s at the door?” A voice rang out from behind Thomas and a girl emerged from behind.

 

Newt could see why she would be Thomas’s girlfriend. Her hair was a rich shade of mahagony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection.

 

Why would Thomas even like someone like Newt, who was an intern for a magazine and works part-time at his Aunt’s bookstore?

 

Most importantly, a guy.

 

“Uh,” Newt stammered. “Room service.” It came out sounding more like a question.

 

“Well great! Would you mind helping us clear the plates? Also take out the trash while your at it. Also could you get someone to bring us more towels? Thank you darling.” The girlfriend said while walking over to Thomas.

 

“I don’t think its his job to—” Thomas got cut off as the girlfriend planted a long kiss—almost a full on make out— on his lips. And Newt can’t do anything else but stare. And pick up the plates.

 

“Oh, how rude. I’m Keri, co star in his movie he’s filmming here. You didn’t seem to recognise me so I thought I’d introduce myself.” Keri stuck her name out for Newt and Newt took it without saying anything.

 

“Okay so tell me Thomas, good surprise or nasty surprise?

 

Thomas hesitated before taking in a deep breath and saying, “Good surprise.”

 

Keri grinned and kissed Thomas again before announcing she’ll be in his room.

 

“Right, I think I should get going.” Newt said, his voice hauntingly broken and beautiful to Thomas. Newt felt his eyes fill with tears.

 

Nausea pained Newt’s stomach, his heart, and chest. Nothing can stop the internal and mental suffering. His legs feel weak. The smallest but only thing he could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony is by crying.

 

And that’s what Newt did.

 

“Newt, don’t— I mean, I didn’t know she was going to be here. I— I’m sorry. Really. Please can we meet up again? At your Aunt’s—” Thomas’s voice was filled with concern and Newt’s heart ached at the words.

 

“No, it’s fine. I mean, hope you guys have fun. She seems really nice.” Newt used the sleeve on his free hand to wipe at his eyes. The pain in Newt’s chest was indescribable.

 

Then Newt just turned and walked away, ignoring Thomas’s calls from behind.

 

He spent the whole walk back to his apartment staring ahead. Did he really think Thomas liked him? Did he really think this wasn’t going to turn our like his relationships before?

 

He knew being with someone like Thomas or getting close to him would only get him hurt and he didn’t know why he even went long with it in the first place.

 

But Newt was determined to erase Thomas out of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooookayyyyyy so yes it's been long longggggg loooooong. but here i am!! with a pathetically short chapter. buttttttttt I'm off school tomorrow so i am definitely updating!!

It was a grey, slow morning the next day.

Newt walked up to his mirror and stared himself in the eye.

He looked terrible. 

His eyes were swollen from all the crying, his hair was disheveled and his face was too pale.

He decided to call in sick to work.

Teresa sounded worried. “Are you okay? You sound… off.”

Newt took a deep breath. “Absolutely.”

“If anything’s up just call me and I’ll be there.” Teresa added before she hung up.

He decided to head to his aunt’s bookshop.

\--

“Newt, sweetie, you’re here early.” His aunt Ava called from behind the bookstore, still sorting out the travel books.

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling too good for work today.” He replied, careful not to say anything that would give away what happened.

He decided working will take his mind off things. So that was exactly what he did. He cleaned all the shelves, even when they didn’t need any cleaning. He sorted them out according to height and then back in alphabetical order, even his aunt Ava knew something was definitely up.

Then the bells at the door rang and an all to familiar mop of brown hair and black sunglasses and a black beanie walked in, panting.

Newt’s heart stopped. But he told himself to breathe.

“Welcome to Aunt Ava’s bookstore. Do you need any help?” Newt said, keeping his voice as steady as he can, without breaking.

Thomas took off his sunglasses and walked towards Newt. “Newt, you’ve been ignoring my millions of calls and another billion text messages. Newt, talk to me.”

“Why don’t you talk to Keri?” That came out a lot faster than he intended. “I mean, she is your girlfriend you can always—”

“I broke up with her.” Thomas cut in, grabbing Newt by the wrist. And Newt froze. He broke up with her? “I realized there’s someone else I want to be with.” Thomas said, looking right at Newt.

Newt’s breath caught in his throat. Thomas was here. The Thomas. The one he fell in love with. Not the famous Thomas. The down to earth, goofy Thomas. But reality caught up to Newt and he told himself to erase him out of his life. And he will do just that.

Newt pulled back his hand, ignoring the confused look on Thomas’ face.

“I hope you and her live a great life together then. She must be very lovely.” Newt replied, ridding his voice of any emotion.

“Him. ‘She’ is a him.” Thomas shot back, not letting Newt go. “And yes, he is the loveliest, most adorable, most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I want him to want me back.” Thomas grabbed both of Newt’s wrists now. Newt didn’t fight back, just stared down at where their hands connected.

“Please Newt, be with me?” Thomas pleaded, his voice lowering to a whisper.

Screw swearing off boys and relationships, Newt was in love.

“Okay.”


End file.
